1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing container for packing products and to a composing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of products (for example, electric products) are transported with being packed in a packing container of paper or the like. For example, a component housing carton which houses electric components or the like is disclosed (see JP-A 9-142447 (KOKAI)).